


Never a Dull Moment

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Peter get stir crazy in Ma Petrelli's Limo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paire Pornathon on Livejournal.

Claire sighed, feeling her nerves ache, ready to burst after sitting through two hours of the dullest party ever. Peter moped at her side, leaning against her in her grandmother’s limo. She stole a look at him, reading his face that he was just as stir crazy as she was.

“That was the most boring party I’ve ever been to, and believe me, Nathan has drug me to a lot of parties,” Peter complained.

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Claire agreed. She looked at him again, noticing that he was staring at her. She raised one eyebrow. “Are you bored now? I can’t imagine baby-sitting me all the way back to my hotel is any more fun.”

Peter leaned close to her face. “Who said I was baby-sitting?” He grinned, and she felt as though her skin had lit on fire. There was something about the way Peter made her feel when he was inches from her face.

“Well, I just thought, since I’m such a young, irresponsible child…”

“Hey.” He slid a finger under her chin. “I don’t think you’re a child.” His face seemed to be moving closer. “And I don’t think you’re boring.”

Claire smirked; heat on the tips of her nerves blazed. “Good, because I can prove that I’m anything _but_ boring.”

And when his mouth took in hers, a night of sporadic touches, looks of longing, and silent desires flared into culmination between their lips. Claire moaned loudly in his mouth, muffled by the sounds of his restless breathing, heaving with excitement.

He pulled her into his lap roughly, and her head grazed against the top of the limo. Claire growled with playfulness, throwing her arms around his shoulders, drawing his head closer to hers. She bucked into him, the friction heating up between their clothes as they moved and squirmed wildly against each other.

Damn clothes, Claire thought. They needed to come off.

Claire slammed her fingers against his shirt, ripping away at it, bringing it over his head, smoothing her hands over his chest. With a quick and nimble movement, Peter had worked around her, peeling off her clothes one by one, undressing her like some freaking expert. She laughed in his mouth as a hand cupped her breast, and she pushed herself eagerly within his busy hands.

“God, Claire…” he moaned out, and she replaced his runaway mouth with hers again, nipping at his lip and teasing his tongue. She let out a strangled breath as something hard and hot rubbed against her thigh.

“Claire… I don’t want to hurt…”

“Shut up,” she snapped, and she knew that it was rude, but she wanted him so bad. She’d been eyeing Peter all night. Damn, he’d been away for too long, and she needed him. She needed him to make her life right again.

He breathed heavily against her, tracing his hands on her hips and moving her up, gliding her inside. She hissed as he filled her, and automatically she moved. Her breaths came out raspy, wild, and she threw her head back, feeling herself fly to the brink.

He thrust into her hard, burning himself against her, moaning against her dewy skin. Her blond hair blanketed him, and he bit her shoulder as he bucked his hips, delving himself deeper inside of her. She cried and cooed at the pain, quickening her pace, meeting the rhythm of his hips.

“Peter, yes, fuck…” she cried, bouncing over him, seeing the stars blink before her eyes. He was fiery, wet, and painting her with love, lust and need. She rode him so hard, and then it turned natural and animalistic – defying the strength of her muscles until they whined raw.

Swiftly, he’d rammed up into her one last time, pausing and gritting his teeth as he emptied inside her. The limo went over a bumpy road, throwing Claire against his chest. She choked out a scream as she finally caught her peak. Peter laughed against her, kissing her lips softly and taking in her form.

“Beautiful…” He kissed her again, so filled with love and trust. Claire stroked her hand down his cheek, rewarding him with a glowing smile.

“I told you I wasn’t boring,” Claire said. And even after all of that, there was still a mischievous glint in her eyes. Peter knew their evening was far from over.

“I take it the evening is going get even less boring once we get to your hotel?” Peter asked slyly.

Her smile showed teeth. She squirmed while he was still inside her, causing him to sputter. She answered, “The night is young, Peter, just like me.”

And Peter knew that youth was never boring.  



End file.
